Erusian SFSR
Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic: "Bastion of People's Friendship!" The Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Erusian SFSR/ESFSR) was a large Socialist Republic located within Western-Central Eurasia, and a key administrative district and founding member-state within The Aykhal Pact. The Erusian SFSR formed under the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party during the Erusian Revolutionary War against the former Erusian Empire. The Erusian SFSR was led by the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Erusea, and over-seen by the former standing General Secretary, Scarlet Flaks. The government and political organization of the country were defined by the major political party, the Communist Party of Erusea (CPE), formerly known as the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party (MESDLP). =About:= The State Emblem of the Erusian SFSR was the hammer & sickle insignia of the Fourth International against a blue back-drop depicted in the rays of the sun, and framed by ears of wheat on either side with the inscription "Workers of All Countries, Unite!" painted in the languages of the Aykhal Pact republics. At the top of the emblem is a five-pointed red star. The State Flag of the Erusian SFSR was a rectangle of red cloth with three stripes of 2-shade blue down the length, and the state emblem centered in the middle. The ratio of the width of the flag to it's length is 1:2. Erusea's official national anthem is the Internationale. The capital of the Erusian SFSR was Aykhal, Erusea. The Aykhal Pact derives it's name from Aykhal-city, where it was originally signed into manifestation prior to the Alliance Wars between states of the Eurasian Federation. The Erusian SFSR operated almost exclusively through the Central Committee, under power of the Communist Party of Erusea, with direct control in the hands of the General Secretary who held full authoritarian arbitration over the country and state, entrusted to express the will and interests of the workers, peasants, and intelligentsia; the working people of all the nations and nationalities of the country. Politically and economically the Erusian SFSR was a Socialist state, with a completely centrally planned economic system and state controlled distribution of goods, based on a system of state ownership. The Erusian economy was composed chiefly of the production heavy industrial products and armament development, followed by a massive agricultural sector made up of state-moderated collective farms, making up a majority of Erusea's exports. The foundation of the economic system of socialist ownership of the means of production in the form of state property, and collective farm-and-co-operative property. =Erusea Today:= Since the political and economic turmoil of recent years, the Erusian state under General Secretary Scarlet Flaks and the Flakists government have been stead-fast in working towards economic reform and general stabilization of the state, setting up multiple programs and initiatives to repair and maintain Erusian assets and re-invigorate the economy. Mass cut-backs have been seen across the armed forces, preventing ample control and administration of the large republic, and substantial portions of former Erusian territories have receded from Soviet control, falling under Aykhal arbitrations. -Most notably former Southern Erusea and mass sections of the Sandsbury desert, loveld, and bushveld regions of Southern Eurasia. Great expansions internally within The Commissariat for Internal Affairs, though, have been in many instances explicit. This, along with a basic suspension of the Soviet Constitution, have led to the manifestation of gratuitous rumors of being-rights abuses, including political purges. The state of Erusea today is hardly a fraction of it's former self, with almost no territory under it's arbitration, and no control over it's reigns. A state of psuedo-anarchy exists, with power being exerted in the regions by Erusian political orchestrations and bordering powers. Although the Erusian SFSR has existed for some time in a state of general dismal dis-repair, recent developments through growing government projects and reforms promises to pull the Erusian republic out of a dark-age, and back into a seat of progress and prosperity within the region. =Foreign Relations:= The Erusian SFSR foreign relations fall under an unofficial policy of isolationism and protectionism, but along with a bulwark of the Aykhal Pact republics, holds strong views against the Iron Symphony and her member-states. Category: Military Category: Erusian SFSR Category: Military Groups Category:Politics Category:The Aykhal Pact